Historically, handheld firearms (pistol, shotgun, or rifle) are designed to be sighted along the top of the barrel(s). For this reason, the hand grip(s), pistol grip(s), stock, and/or forearm are mounted below the barrel(s) to allow an unobstructed sighting along the top of the barrel(s).
FIG. 1 is a diagram of a handgun 30 according to the prior art. The handgun 30 includes an action 10, the action being the receiver of the gun containing a firing mechanism. Thus, the action 10 includes a hammer 26, a cylinder 18, and a trigger 20. The cylinder 18 includes storage for the ammunition, and rotates as the hammer 26 is cocked. A person using the handgun 30 holds the gun by the handle/grip 24, with the index finger tripped around the trigger 20. Once the trigger 20 is pulled, a bullet stored in the cylinder is fired through the barrel 12, out the muzzle 16 toward a target.
As FIG. 1 shows, a front sight 14 and a rear sight 13 are located at the top of the barrel 12, with the action 10 and trigger 20 disposed adjacent to or below the barrel. Before firing the handgun 30, the person generally has feet planted, with the arm holding the gun extended somewhat from the body, usually at shoulder level. A strong stance is generally necessary, as the gun may “kick back” somewhat upon firing. The front and rear sights 13, 14 enable the handgun user to visually align the barrel with the target.
FIG. 2 is a diagram of a prior art rifle 60. Like the handgun 30, the rifle 60 has an action 40. In this case, the action 40 includes the trigger 50, the chamber 58, and the magazine 53, where the magazine holds the ammunition. The rifle 60 also features a front sight 44, a rear sight 43, a barrel 42, and a muzzle 46. Unlike the handgun 30, the rifle 60 also includes a stock 54, a butt 48 and, in this embodiment, a forestock 56. The stock 54 and butt 48 are meant to be positioned against the shoulder, with the user gripping the forestock, if present, enabling the rifle user to visually align the front 44 and rear 43 sights with the target. The stock 54 is generally made of wood or some composite material.
Some modern handheld firearms have deviated somewhat from the historical design. In some cases, parts of the action are placed above the barrel(s), extending the sights to reach above the action. Other firearms have moved the magazine above the barrel(s) as well, but have also extended the sights.
Legacy handheld firearms, rifles, and shotguns in particular are designed to be held up with both hands and against the shoulder, then sighted along the barrel(s). Even a pistol, although designed to be fired with a single hand, is held up and extended away from the body. The extension of the weight of the weapon beyond the body of the shooter makes for an awkward position/posture to support the weight of the firearm, especially for larger and more powerful guns, and may require additional bracing to steady the firearm for shooting accuracy.